falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04OverbossColter.txt
DLC04MQ01 |scene= |srow=4|topic=01021375|trow=4|before=|response=''{Shocked Anger. You just lost your protective shield. / Angry}'' What's happening? What is this?|after=DLC04RedEyeGauntletColaCars_XMarker: What the hell? Was that a water gun?|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Shocked Anger. You just lost your protective shield. / Angry}'' You'll pay for that!|after=DLC04RedEyeGauntletColaCars_XMarker: What the hell? Was that a water gun?|abxy=A3a}} |before=|response=''{Shocked Anger. You just lost your protective shield. / Angry}'' Again? Goddamn it!|after=DLC04RedEyeGauntletColaCars_XMarker: What the hell? Was that a water gun?|abxy=A4a}} |before=|response=''{Shocked Anger. You just lost your protective shield. / Angry}'' Gage, if you're behind this...|after=DLC04RedEyeGauntletColaCars_XMarker: What the hell? Was that a water gun?|abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=3|topic=01021373|trow=3|before=|response=''{In combat. Your shields are back up so you can't be hurt. / Confident}'' Back in business. Time to end this!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{In combat. Your shields are back up so you can't be hurt. / Confident}'' Nice try, asshole. |after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{In combat. Your shields are back up so you can't be hurt. / Confident}'' That's more like it. Now where was I?|after=|abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=12|topic=0100CCC5|trow=3|before=DLC04OverbossColter: What the hell is that get up? Think you're some sort of fancy vigilante? Ha!|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' Here's a quick run down of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we're gonna give these folks a show.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' A show where I decorate these walls here with your lovely brains.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' Thanks to this suit, I'm the only one that wins this fight. Period.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: You think that Power Armor will do you any good, think again.|abxy=A1c}} |topic=0100B901|trow=3|before=DLC04OverbossColter: Thanks to this suit, I'm the only one that wins this fight. Period.|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' You think that Power Armor will do you any good, think again.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: All right, Gage. Let her through.|abxy=A1a}} |before=DLC04OverbossColter: Thanks to this suit, I'm the only one that wins this fight. Period.|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' Think you're hot shit getting this far? Think again.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: All right, Gage. Let her through.|abxy=A2a}} |before=DLC04OverbossColter: Thanks to this suit, I'm the only one that wins this fight. Period.|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' And if you think your little friend there will do you any good, think again. The more the merrier.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: All right, Gage. Let her through.|abxy=A3a}} |topic=0100A59C|trow=3|before=|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' What the hell is that get up? Think you're some sort of fancy vigilante? Ha!|after=DLC04OverbossColter: Here's a quick run down of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we're gonna give these folks a show.|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' Haha, is that a vault suit? You gotta be kidding me. No vault dweller could have made it this far.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: Here's a quick run down of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we're gonna give these folks a show.|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{Projected, menacing. / SinisterSmile}'' Ah. There's my next victim now. Heh. Don't look like much.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: Here's a quick run down of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we're gonna give these folks a show.|abxy=A3a}} |topic=0100A59B|before=DLC04OverbossColter: All right, Gage. Let her through.|response=''{Menacing, to himself. / SinisterSmile}'' Something tells me I'm really gonna enjoy this.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A59A|trow=2|before=DLC04OverbossColter: You think that Power Armor will do you any good, think again.|response=''{Projected. / Confident}'' All right, Gage. Let her through.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: Something tells me I'm really gonna enjoy this.|abxy=A1a}} |before=DLC04OverbossColter: You think that Power Armor will do you any good, think again.|response=''{Projected. / Confident}'' All right, Gage. Let him through.|after=DLC04OverbossColter: Something tells me I'm really gonna enjoy this.|abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=3|topic=0100A5A1|before=|response=''{Impatient. / Concerned}'' You got me wired up yet, Gage?|after=DLC04Gage: Yeah, boss.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A59F|before=DLC04Gage: Yeah, boss.|response=''{Impatient. / Concerned}'' Finally. Now, go shut off that damn alarm.|after=DLC04Gage: All right, I'm on it.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A59D|before=DLC04Gage: All right, I'm on it.|response=''{Searching for the player. / Neutral}'' Hmph. Now where...|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6|topic=0100F617|before=|response=''{Projecting voice. Pumping up the crowd for a fight. / SinisterSmile}'' All right!|after=DLC04OverbossColter: Disciples! Are you ready for blood?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A60D|before=DLC04OverbossColter: All right!|response=''{Projecting voice. Pumping up the crowd for a fight. / SinisterSmile}'' Disciples! Are you ready for blood?|after=DLC04CrowdColaCars_TA: Death... Death... Death...|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A60C|before=DLC04CrowdColaCars_TA: Death... Death... Death...|response=''{Projecting voice. Pumping up the crowd for a fight. / SinisterSmile}'' And the Pack! Are you ready for things to get wild?|after=DLC04CrowdColaCars_TA: *Wild Cheering and Howling*|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A60B|before=DLC04CrowdColaCars_TA: *Wild Cheering and Howling*|response=''{Projecting voice. Pumping up the crowd for a fight. / SinisterSmile}'' Operators! Are you ready to see me notch another kill?|after=DLC04CrowdColaCars_TA: *Halfhearted Applause*|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A607|before=DLC04CrowdColaCars_TA: *Halfhearted Applause*|response=''{Projecting voice. Pumping up the crowd for a fight. Addressing the player. / SinisterSmile}'' And you... are you ready to die?|after=DLC04OverbossColter: Let's do this!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A606|before=DLC04OverbossColter: And you... are you ready to die?|response=''{Starting battle, beckoning to the player. / SinisterSmile}'' Let's do this!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene=-|srow=15|topic=0102137A|trow=6|before=|response=''{Getting hit in combat. / Angry}'' Arrgh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Getting hit in combat. / Angry}'' Grrr.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{In combat. He's invulnerable. / SinisterSmile}'' Ha! Nice try.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{In combat. He's invulnerable. / SinisterSmile}'' Is that all you got?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{In combat. He's invulnerable. / SinisterSmile}'' Bring it!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Getting hit in combat. / Angry}'' Shit.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01021379|trow=6|before=|response=''{Taunting the player in combat. / Angry}'' Don't know how you did it, but you aren't getting out of here alive.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Taunting the player in combat. / Angry}'' Think you can beat me?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Taunting the player. In combat while invulnerable.}'' You're so dead.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Taunting the player. In combat while invulnerable. / SinisterSmile}'' I'm gonna tear you apart.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Taunting the player. In combat while invulnerable. / Confident}'' It'll all be over soon!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Taunting the player in combat. / Angry}'' You're still going down!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01021378|before=|response=''{Starting combat with the player. / Confident}'' Time to get this show started!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01021376|before=|response=''{Player just killed you. / InPain}'' Nyargh...|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01021371|before=|response=''{Killed the player. / Confident}'' Told you how this would end.|after=|abxy=}} DLC04MQ01Gauntlet |scene= |srow=3|topic=0104A610|trow=3|before=|response=''{Getting electrocuted. / InPain}'' Yeargh!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Getting electrocuted. / InPain}'' Nyargh!|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{Getting electrocuted. / InPain}'' Ahrrgh!|after=|abxy=A3a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files